Fun With Portals
by Crayonsarebeautiful
Summary: Some short thoughts of the wonderful world of Portal 1 and 2.


Since Portal 2 has been out for a bit now, I decided to ease my absolute love for this game by writing a few short prompts based on random words I found in my dictionary (lol). Enjoy!

(WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD!)

1. Loneliness

They say safety comes in numbers, I say whoever "they" were, was an idiot. The more people around the larger the possibility for a riot or a betrayal of some kind or getting stabbed in the back, a lot of things actually. I suppose that was why I was so happy now; I was alone. No company except for me, myself, and I.

Some people would be put off by the loneliness of the situation. Me? I was fine with it, pleased really. I had finally managed to get rid of her. Not in the way I expected or wanted actually, but she was gone and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

So it was not loneliness that caused me to build the Cooperative Testing Initiative, I was only sick of being killed every time I brought in a human test subject. I did not wish to become a potato and fall miles and miles to my "death" only to be pecked by evil birds instead. I did not wish to be stabbed with a portable reality tunneling device (portal gun for short) and dragged around the underbelly of my facility. I did not wish that I would slowly learn more about my short, pathetic life as a human nor did I wish to hear the voice of the man I once [REDACTED]. I don't want to form a friendship with a person who was intent on killing me, not once but twice! I did not want to see the sunshine or a deer. I wanted to continue testing without feeling [REDACTED]. I wanted to continue my life, alone, with science.

So although letting [SUBJECTS NAME HERE] go was the hardest thing I've ever done, I'm going to keep telling myself that it was done so that science could continue, unhindered. I'm going to keep telling myself that Caroline was deleted for good and that she did not keep coming back at the most inopportune times to bother me about "feelings". I'm going to keep telling myself that I don't feel lonely; that I was incapable of feeling such a thing.

And maybe, just maybe, if I keep pretending, I'll stop feeling [REDACTED].

2. Homesick

Space core was designed to love space, to only think about space, to only talk about space.

Space, Space, Space, Space; all day every day.

But sometimes when Wheatley was in sleep mode and when he was done looking at all the space in one direction, he couldn't help but turn to a small blue dot in the distance and feel a strange tightening in his very circuitry.

He didn't worry about it though; he was considered defective for a reason.

3. Consciousness

Today was an exciting day for Lillian White; it was the day of her promotion into the AI testing field of Aperture Science. She had worked months on everything, her work habits, her tidiness, her testing scores, and even her appearance and now, it was finally going to pay off.

As a test conductor she no longer was required to be the test subject and to her, that was a reward within itself. As she made her way across the perfectly sterile, bleached hallways she could not stop her feelings of excitement. She knew full well that the reasons behind the recent batches of super-intelligent robots success was a closely guarded secret, the fact that she was going to find out how and why they were so superb was only one of the many reasons she had wanted this promotion in the first place.

Even Black Mesa couldn't say that they had an actually conscious robot controlling the ins and outs of their entire facility.

4. Freedom

Chell could not believe her eyes. She had made it. She had finally done it after so long! She was free!

Nothing could force her to test, nonstop for days and days on end! Nothing could stop her from living her life; she could choose which way to go on her own! No painted paths, no rails holding ridiculously sweet (but stupid) robots who talked nonstop, and most certainly no more GLaDOS!

As Chell stood there holding her companion cube, wearing her Aperture Science boots, and tasting freedom for the first time in centuries, she could not help but wonder one little thing:

_Now what? _

5. Corruption

Wheatley was confused. Where did Chell go? What was going on? His head(?) hurt, and he felt…odd.

Not the good kind of odd that he felt when he was with Chell, exploring the facility off the rail, a bad odd. It almost sort of…hurt? But, it didn't at the same time. So what was it?

He decided that he did not like it, not one little bit. But as soon as he decided to get off of GLaDOS' giant body and get on the nearest rail to search for Chell, everything started to fade; painfully.

_Why did he have to leave this amazingly powerful body behind to look for some worthless human; a test subject no less?_

_But, she's my friend… _

_Friend? After all that you've done for her, what in the bloody world did she do for you? _

_She was there for me! We're supposed to escape this place, together! _

_Why would you leave all this power, for a human?_

_I-_

_You mean something now. With this body, you're no longer worthless, little Wheatley. You ARE Aperture Science! You ARE the facility!_

_But I-_

_You ARE powerful and intelligent and no one will ever be able to call you a moron EVER again!_

_…okay. I-I guess you have a point… _

_Good. Now that that's all settled, lets run this place; our way._

And with that, Wheatley stopped worrying about it. After all, she was probably dead by now and to waste time mourning the dead was to waste precious time that could be better used for science.

6. Jealousy 

Cave Johnson was what some would call a prideful man, and in his opinion, rightfully so. He was one of the most powerful men on the planet, one of the richest, and the owner of one of the world's most successful and relevant Science facilities ever created (despite the current money problem…)

However, pride in large doses can be fatal to even the most powerful of men and Cave was no exception. And if there was one thing Cave Johnson could not stand, it was being considered second-rate in comparison to that thieving, wreck of a company; Black Mesa.

6. Familiar

Sometimes she dreamt of sunlight and tall buildings with sunlight behind them and of animals other than rats and birds, moving about in the tall green things she knew to be trees. Other times she dreamt of dark, dark corridors filled with promises of non-existent cake and of therapy that would never come.

If she had to pick one she would spend the rest of her life in, she would choose the familiar over the unknown.

7. Demonize

They called her a monster, a wicked, wicked invention of science. Created, not born, to destroy in the effort to know everything there was to know. They never blamed the ones who made her that way.

8. Scribble

As he drew the world as he saw it, he stopped noticing how filthy his clothes had become. He was focused on the task at hand; memorializing the Wielder of the Portals. Oh, and the Cube, that was important too. And _her,_ the one who had trapped him down here in the first place! She was dead now, hmmm… that was important as well…

As the once spotless halls of the prestigious building fell into disrepair, he watched the machines attempt to complete their jobs, he scribbled his thoughts and ideas onto the walls, and, before he finally died, he taught the turrets how to sing his favorite song.

9. Deer

"Just in case you were, wondering, I lied about the deer. I'm sorry."

10. Cube

The Companion Cube did not reject to being tossed into the incinerator. It was built to withstand temperatures of well over 4000 degrees Kelvin. It would survive. Maybe it could even see the test subject again one day! She was rather nice…

Loneliness: Just something I based off of the new ending song. I really enjoy that.

Consciousness: Don't be deceived! If I do actually continue this, it's not going to end as happy as it appears to be now!

Freedom: When I finished the game I was happy for Chell, yeah, but I also felt kind of freaked out about her situation. I mean, the outside world was just so different looking than what it looked like at the end of the first game. It really put some perspective on just how much time really passed while she was "sleeping"…

Corruption: I really love Wheatley, no joke. He is awesome sauce. Weird as it sounds, I kind of support Human!WheatleyxChell as a pairing but also as a sweet friendship sort of thing, if that makes sense at all…

Jealousy: While I was in old Aperture, I couldn't help but notice the little trophy case filled with 2nd place medals and after hearing Cave rant about Black Mesa, well…

Familiar: People have a tendency to stick with what they know best.

Demonize: I feel that GLaDOS is a product of her environment and she may have had an anger problem.

Scribble: Someone told me there was a comic of him. Is this true? I feel curious now.

Deer: Something I feel GLaDOS would say. Idk.

Cube: Honestly, it is not Portal unless there is something involving either cake or the Companion Cube, it's like a rule or something.


End file.
